Web applications may be used as clients for content management services and/or servers (“CMS”). In many web application clients, including Documentum clients sold by EMC Corporation, for example xCP, CenterStage, or WDK, it is a standard behavior to change layouts and visible user interface (“UI”) elements in response to changes in selection, or other user actions.
For example, xCP based clients expose pages and page fragments bound to object types, and load those pages when an object of the corresponding type is selected. This provides an ability to display different user interfaces corresponding to different types of stored objects. Changes to the user interface, for example layout, workspace views, visible widgets, and widget focus, are controlled by being built into said client. Views that switch the UI layout in response to UI events may also be built into said client. There exists a need for flexibility in switching a user interface layout.